Cus I Can!
by UkeSpain4eva
Summary: Me and my friends are going to DWMA. We just found out that our parents went to DWMA too! hope we can make cool friends and go on cool missions. maybe get a bf. rated T for language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Elizabeth Maker

Age: 14 years old

Nicknames: Liz; Ellie

Eyes: ruby red.

Hair: short with dirty blond bangs and electric blue in the back.

Style: punk rock with some emo.

Personality: tom-boyish, sarcastic, rude to preps, cares about friends, outgoing, shy around new people, likes sports but only to impress a guy, clueless sometimes

Bio: Hi Liz here, I have no idea how to do these things so I'm just going to wing it. I am a weapon and am going to DWMA. My parents went there, but did not tell me until I turned partly into a weapon. My dad died on a mission with my mom, my dad is a weapon and my mom is his meister, they were fighting a witch when she made her finale attack my dad took the blow for my mom. She said that she did not know she was pageant with me at the time and found out later. I know live with my mom and half brother whose dad is in prison for selling drugs. My best friends are Alyyisa and Cidnee. I also play electric guitar 'cus I can!

Name: Alyyisa Scott

Nicknames: Ally; Scotland; Scotty; etc.

Age: 14 years old

Eyes: dark brown

Hair: long dirty blond with bangs.

Style: emo rocker chick

Personality: shy, emo, outgoing, love stuck easily, hates preps, smart.

Bio: Hi this is Ally. I'm new so be nice. I'm kind of shy, but once you get to know me I'm really outgoing and talks a lot and is funny. I live with my sister Cidnee and father. My mom died when Cidnee and I were young. My dad is always on his toes to feed me and my sister, sometimes he works extra hours to feed all of us. I'm a weapon, like my mom. I turn into nun chucks. Liz's mom is close friends with my dad they said they went to the same school together. Oh yeah I'm also going to DWMA, 'cus I can!

Name: Cidnee Scott

Nicknames: Cece; Cid, that's it. ._.'

Age: 15 years old

Eyes: dark blue

Hair: long sky blue

Personality: smart, very tom-boy, weakness for cute things, rude, hates dresses and skirts, hates preps, funny, super outgoing.

Bio: Sup' my peeps. I'm Cidnee and if you don't know that then you're an idiot. Anyways I'm sure that my sister all ready told you about our mother and all that depressing shit. I'm a meister like my daddy and my sister is my weapon we are partners. We fought together like we were pros man. I love hello kitty 'cus I can! I go to DWMA, but you could already guess that. I may look like the younger sister, but I am the oldest by a year! And I'm the oldest in our trio.


	2. Chapter 2 prolouge

LIZ POV

My friends and I were walking home from school having our normal talk about hot anime guys when a flier flew into my face.

"WTF." I said.

"What does it say?" asked my friend Alyysia.

"It says 'DWMA the school for weapons and meisters. Learn how to fight with your partner, go on missions, and learn all the things you would learn in a normal school.'"

"Dude that sounds so cool!" my other friend Cidnee said.

"Yeah, but one problem we're not weapons or meisters." I said bring her back to reality.

"Your right another dream crushed by my buzz kill friend." Cidnee said in a sarcastic way.

"I am not a buzz kill I just don't want you guys to humiliate yourselves when you try to be a weapon or meister in front of people."

'Humph."

"Are you going to keep the flier?" Alyysia asked me.

"Yeah, the guy on the front with the mask is funny. I'll keep it as a poster."

"What if _I_ want it?" Cidnee asked angered.

"Because it flew into _my_ face."

"Humph."

"Anyways see you guys later." I said coming up to my house.

"See ya." They said in union.

ALYYSIA POV

After Liz went home Cidnee and I continued walking, I could tell there was something on her mind.

"Don't you want to go to the DWMA school?" she finally asked me.

"Of course I want to go, but we're not qualified to go." I said sternly.

Then suddenly we were pushed into an alleyway.

"Give me all your money." Said a hushed male voice. He was hiding in the shadows so we couldn't see his face.

"what? Like hell we would. Cidnee said to the unknown man.

"Look I have a gun and I don't want to hurt you." The man said.

"Cidnee he has a gun let's just give him our money." I didn't want either of us hurt.

"No, he is probably lying." Suddenly she was grabbed by the man.

"NO!" was all I could yell when I turned into nun chucks and Cidnee used them like she used nun chucks her whole life. She hit the man repeatedly until he was knocked out. After that we ran home.

LIZ POV

"I'm home!" I yelled entering my house.

"Hi honey, I'm in the kitchen." My mom yelled back at me.

"Hey lard butt." My annoying little brother said on the couch.

"Your just jelly because I have a figure and you weigh 100,000 pounds."

"Now now kids let's not fight. Dinner is almost ready go wash up." My mom said coming into the living room.

"K." was all I said when my brother took the flier out of my hands.

"What's this?" he said annoying annoy as always.

"Just a flier." I said taking it back.

"Can I see it?" my mom asked nicely.

"Sure." I handed it to her. **(a/n I don't feel like giving them a name.)**

"DWMA? Where did you find this?" my mom said. She had this tone in her voice I never heard on her before, kinda scary.

"It flew into my face when I was walking home with Ally and Cece." I said using their nicknames to lighten the mood.

"We will talk after dinner. Now go up stairs and wash up." She said.

TIME SKIP~DURING DINNER

"What's DWNA?" my brother asked.

"It's DW_M_A and it's none of your concern." I said.

"I wasn't asking you lard butt."

"Look in the mirror fatso."

"Kids please stop with the fighting." My mom said interrupting us.

"Tell him to stop calling me names. It's getting annoying."

"What are going to cry like the girl you are."

After that I got so mad I punched him in the face. He started crying because I hit him to hard.

"_Elizabeth!"_ my mom said with disbelief in her voice.

"well he started it."

I don't care I'm ending it." **(a/n how many heard there parents say this before?)**

"This is so unfair."

"Your just mad because you can't win this." My brother said sniffling.

I was so mad a silver battle axe blade with gold lining came out of my arms and back.

"AHHH! What's wrong with her!" my brother said scared shitless.

"Go to your room. Liz sit down, but calm down first." My mom said while my brother ran to his room.

"We need to talk." My mom said when I calmed down and the axe blades went away.

ALYYSIA POV

After we got home our dad said hi on the couch when he saw us out of breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked us with slight amusement.

"Dad a guy tried to rob us!" Cidnee said in a way that almost gave him a heart attack.

"What! Are you hurt what happened?" all amusement gone.

"We're fine, but the weirdest thing happened to us." I said trying to calm him down.

"What happened?" he asked again a little less panicked.

"Well to start off I turned into nun chucks and Cidnee beat the crap out of him with…me."

"Sit down we need to talk." He said sternly, Cidnee and I looked at each other worriedly.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." He said mostly to himself.

"You see kids your mother and I went to a special school for kids your age. I am a meister and your mother-."

"A weapon." I finished for him.

"You went to DWMA; the school were they teach kids to fight witches and kishin." I continued.

"Yes. How did you know all this?" my dad asked slightly surprised.

"Flier from the school flew into Liz's face." Cidnee answered.

"Did you get a picture?"

"No." was all I said a little confused.

"Damn, I wanted to see the look on her face." We all laughed.

LIZ POV

"Wow so now I have to go to Nevada and train so I don't hurt anyone on accident." I said. My mom just explained everything to me and now I have to leave all my friends behind.

"What about Alyyisa and Cidnee?" I asked.

"I don't know about them, but it is about time they should go too." She explained.

"Ok. I'm going to bed now." After that I went up to my room, but didn't go to sleep until midnight thinking about what the school would be like. Luckily today is a Friday so I'll get to sleep in, in the morning.


End file.
